


A Different Perspective

by koalathebear



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of Based on a couple of prompts received on tumblr:<br/>(1) anon: Liv eats the brain of someone who has a crush on Ravi and has lots of pervy feels about him, Ravi likes it!; and<br/>(2) lyssawrotethat: The new body on the slab is someone Ravi knew (uni?).  Someone he trusted and really liked, and he suspected they had FEELINGS for him, but wasn’t sure.  Over the course of the investigation, he keeps telling himself that it’s not really Liv talking, it’s his friend, so he needs to not read into it.  And then once it’s all over, Liv realizes that maybe she’s not ready to lose seeing Ravi like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of smut in the form of Liv's x-rated visions but not too bad after that. I hope people like it. There's just not enough fic for this pairing so I figured I'd write some in the hope it might inspire better writers than me to write something!

Liv moaned in pleasure as she felt his hardness pressing against her… the pressure built up inside of her as his large hands gripped her hips firmly, pulling her body up against his... She closed her eyes and bit her lip hard as he pushed with his hips, first gently, than harder … then there was a sudden jerk of his hips as the head of his cock slid inside her tightness.

She gave a shriek of pleasure at the same time she heard him grunting with each thrust … then his cock pulled out and then pushed back in again, each time driving deeper into her willing body. Liv groaned at the hot flesh that moved inside her with such purpose … it just felt so … incredibly … _good_ … 

Her hips thrust up against him and he fucked her with deep strokes, each time burying more of his cock inside her, her hips rising up to take him willingly …

"That's right ... fuck me back,” he whispered harshly, his dark eyes fierce and demanding as he lowered his mouth to hers.

As he plunged in and out of her and she couldn’t believe how good it felt. 

"Oh God yes … please … harder … oh God Ravi …" she panted against his mouth.

_Ravi!?!?!_

Liv's eyes snapped open and she stared around wildly into the darkness of her bedroom where she was very much alone. Her breathing was hard and fast and the throb between her thighs was almost unbearable.

_Ravi?_

*

It had started 24 hours earlier when the two of them had been standing in the morgue, staring down at the face of the dead young woman who lay on the slab, still fully clothed in a dark blue business suit and elegant black heels.

The Medical Examiner's Office processed crime scenes and investigated cases of persons who died within King County from criminal violence, by accident, by suicide, suddenly when in apparent health, when unattended by a physician, in a correctional facility or in any suspicious or unusual manner.

This young woman had been brought in at the beginning of their shift by Detective Cavanaugh. "Found in her driveway – dead by the time the paramedics arrived. Unlikely to be foul play but you never know."

"What is it?" Liv asked Ravi curiously. They were always respectful towards the dead but it was unlike Ravi to look this serious when a body was brought in. He was usually abuzz with energy, eyes bright with curiosity as he had a new mystery to solve. When the young woman had been brought in, Ravi had stiffened and his eyes had widened.

"I knew her," he replied sombrely.

"Friend?" Liv asked, staring at the woman's pretty face. She was in her early to mid-twenties with curly dark, brown hair. Just a hint of make-up on a face that would have been sweet and attractive in life. In death, it was cold and slightly blue.

Ravi shook his head. "Lived across the road from us … Major and I used to help her out from time to time … change her light bulb when she couldn't reach … rake her leaves when we were doing ours … "

Liv glanced at the young woman's driver's licence. Dark-eyed, dark-haired with a shy smile. Pretty. Alyce di Costa. 25 years of age. Cut down in the prime of her life. 

Ravi exhaled slowly. He gestured towards the vibrating saw. "Have at it, Liv… at least you shouldn't have nightmares from this one … As far as I could tell, she led a pretty quiet and normal existence."

Liv nodded as she pulled on a gown, cap and goggles. It always seemed ghoulish but it was always a welcome change to consume the brain of someone who hadn't been murdered. She'd already lived several lifetimes of the nightmares of others – and her own.

*

"Well?" Cavanaugh walked back into the morgue just as Ravi was weighing Alyce di Costa's heart. Ravi glanced over at Liv sharply and she slid the bowl containing Alyce's brain behind a pile of papers.

"No foul play. HCM," Ravi informed him coolly.

"Which is?" Cavanaugh demanded impatiently.

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. It's a disease in which the myocardium becomes abnormally thick, making it harder for the heart to pump blood."

"You're telling me a 25 year old died of a heart-attack?" Cavanaugh demanded incredulously, running a distracted hand through his blond hair. If there was a place one was reminded of one's mortality, that was in the morgue. He'd never enjoyed visiting here, especially when the strange Liv Moore with her albino-like colouring was there. He'd never understood why Babineaux voluntarily spent so much of his time down in the basement with the geeks.

Ravi nodded. "Although HCM is not usually fatal in most people, it is the most common cause of heart-related sudden death in people under 30."

Cavanaugh swallowed hard. "Anything you can do to prevent it?" he asked. 

Ravi shook his head.

"It's the most common cause of sudden death in athletes. HCM often goes undetected," Liv chimed in, strolling over to stand beside Ravi who was holding Alyce's heart in his hand pensively.

"Crazy stuff," Cavanaugh mumbled, staring at Alyce's pale face. 

"Genetics can be a crazy thing …" Ravi told him with a degree of sympathy in his voice. "She was a nice girl … didn't deserve to die alone…"

"Well you can call her family then," Cavanaugh told him firmly before walking out of the morgue. If it wasn't a homicide, then he wasn't interested.

"Did she have a family?" Liv asked.

Ravi nodded. "She's got parents in Ohio… but she was single. Used to help us take Minor for a walk …" His eyes clouded over with sadness. He still missed that damned dog.

*

Disconcertingly, Alyce di Costa's brain didn't take long to kick into effect.

Liv stood in the wide doorway of the morgue, staring down at Ravi who was looking at a blood sample through a microscope. She admired the broadness of his shoulders, the length of his long legs and the strength in his shapely hands.

It catapulted her into a memory in which she was looking up into Ravi's smiling face, raising her hands to cup his face and draw his mouth down on hers …

_Ravi???_

"Liv!"

Liv snapped out of her reverie and stared blankly ahead, wide-eyes and in shock.

"Are you all right there?" Ravi demanded, standing in front of her, looking very perplexed. While she had zoned out, he had walked over to her and was standing on the lower step - still managing to be taller than she was. "Is Alyce's brain doing something funky to you?" he asked her in concern. "Should have known even she had a 'secret life' that none of us knew about," he said ruefully.

"Were you sleeping with her?" Liv demanded without any warning and Ravi's jaw dropped comically.

"What?" he demanded incredulously. "I barely knew the woman … helped her carry heavy things … change light bulbs … " He stopped abruptly and then stared at her in fascination. "Just _what_ are you seeing in your visions, Liv?" he demanded and then frowned in disbelief as Liv reached out her hand and ran her fingertip down his cheek lightly. Both flinched as though they had been burned - Liv embarrassed, Ravi startled and more than just a little unsettled.

"OK … if you didn't sleep with her … then it appears that she had an extremely big crush on you … explicit fantasies and all …" Liv muttered.

Ravi looked torn between fascination and horror. He stared at her warily, wanting to know more but looking full of dread at the same time. "Sex dreams?" he ventured a guess.

Liv covered her eyes for a moment. "Sex dreams … sex daydreams … let's just say that she had one _hell_ of an imagination …"

"You know I thought she had a crush on Major, not me …" Ravi started to muse aloud.

"No. Definitely _you_ ," Liv muttered and reached out and pulled Ravi forward boldly and brought her mouth down on his hungrily.

"Liv – control yourself," Ravi mumbled in a strangled voice, pulling away after a few moments of noisy, frantic kissing that involved a great deal of tongue and hands grabbing at one another urgently.

Ravi seemed out of breath and his pupils were dilated as he removed his hands from her slender body more than a little reluctantly. He looked shaken, his dark eyes containing an expression Liv had never seen in them before. It made her feel extremely anxious.

"Oh God Ravi, I am so sorry," she muttered. "All I can say is that … her fantasies are very … vivid."

"I seriously had no idea," he told her, going to stand behind the examination table. "She always seemed so … quiet – y'know? I mean she stared a lot but I didn't know it meant anything … but then I suppose you never can tell, and - "

"It's ok, I won't jump your bones again," she assured him, interrupting his babbling. "Even though I have a strong desire to tear off your clothes and sink to my knees before you …"

Ravi's mouth opened and closed soundlessly for a few seconds.

"It's just so strange that you had no idea that she felt so strongly about you …"

"I was completely and utterly oblivious to her feelings," Ravi assured her, still feeling from Liv's latest confession.

"The way she adored the curve of your cheek … the way she imagined your beard would feel rasping against the skin of her inner thigh as you kissed your way up towards …" her voice was low and husky as she walked down the stairs and approached him.

"Liv …" Ravi croaked hoarsely before fumbling around beside him and picking up … a scalpel.

"I know you'd never hurt me, Ravi …" she purred at him as she took the scalpel from his boneless fingers and laid them back on the tray with the other instruments. "Well. Not unless I wanted you to …"

She started propelling a very startled Ravi back against the wall. He looked around wildly. "Liv, this is a very, _very_ bad idea. One, we're at work. Two, it's the brain and – "

"Oh God Ravi … I love that you're so noble…" she muttered and slid her hands against his chest. "… and strong…."

Ravi muttered something under his breath and in seconds, he'd pulled Liv's slight body up into his arms and she was the one being backed against the wall roughly as the kisses were as rough and eager as their hands. "Oh god, yes … please … touch me there," she muttered.

"No … we have to stop … you're going to hate me when the brain wears off," he retorted in an agonised voice as her hand slid inside his shirt to touch his bare skin. 

"Just shut up and kiss me, Ravi," Liv muttered as she pulled his mouth down to hers again.

"Something I should know about?" 

They stopped kissing reluctantly and turned their faces to stare in the direction of the voice.

Major stood a short distance away, eyes dark, a muscle moving in his jaw. Liv and Ravi stared back at one another for a long silent moment and then back at Major.

"Major – we can explain … " Ravi stammered, slowly lowering Liv to the ground and straightening her blouse.

"A new brain, right?" Major guessed in a cool voice. "Horny brain?"

"Actually – our neighbour – the young woman across the street."

"Alyce?" Major demanded, looking shocked.

Ravi nodded. "Yes." He cleared his throat self-consciously. "Turns out she had quite the crush on me."

"Really? I always thought she had a crush on _me_ for some reason!" Major exclaimed.

"Nope – definitely on Ravi," Liv assured him. "She might have liked you for a bit with your wholesome All American Apple Pie good lucks, but after Ravi moved in with you … she was all about tall, dark and handsome British crumpetty deliciousness … Oh dear lord … I said that aloud …" Liv muttered in mortification.

"Oh yes, yes you did," Ravi agreed, cringing visibly.

"She was murdered?" Major asked in concern.

"Heart attack," Liv said at the same time Ravi answered,"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

"Right … so she died … you ate her brain and she had a mad crush on Ravi here … I get that." Major nodded. "But what's your excuse, man?" he asked of his friend and Ravi winced, for once completely at a loss for words. 

"I ambushed him – took him by surprise," Liv explained on behalf of Ravi.

"I see. And you were obviously too strong for him to resist," Major retorted sarcastically. Before either of them could answer, he held up a hand. "It's fine. I mean – it's over between us anyway ... you broke up with me … I shouldn't be upset or anything that I come over here and find you sucking face with my house-mate and best friend when you told me that it wasn't possible for us to still be together … OK that sounded a lot less bitter in my mind …" he muttered.

Thankfully, the profound awkwardness of the moment was interrupted by Babineaux walking in,"Liv, Ravi – John Doe found in the park outside – " He stopped in his tracks abruptly and stared. "Why are the two of you holding hands?" he demanded, gesturing at their hands that they had apparently clasped during their conversation with Major.

"That's a very good question, Detective," Major told him grimly and Ravi and Liv stared at one another before reluctantly releasing the other's hand.

*

"I'm sorry, Liv," Major told her apologetically. "I was an ass … I had no right …"

Liv didn't contradict him, merely sat there and listened as he spoke. 

"Even if it wasn't just the brain, I guess it was a bit of a shock … made me realise that there's something about you and Ravi that makes sense. More sense than you and me…"

Liv's eyes widened. 

"You're able to be honest with him in a way you couldn't with me … "

"Major – I …" Liv started to speak falteringly.

"No … hear me out. You and me – we've lied so much to each other … I've made you suffer…"

"Not always," she told him with a wry smile.

"Ravi on the other hand – he's always been there for you. Supported you… loved you even," there was a break in his voice. "You say it's the brain but …" he shook his head. "I'm not so sure, Liv …"

She rose to walk with him to the door. "I can only hope that one day – I can be as good a friend to you as Ravi is," he told her sincerely, his voice soft and pained.

"You _are_ a good friend, Major," she told him and they held one another for a long moment before he gave her a crooked smile and left.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door and Liv flung the door open, expecting to see that Major had returned.

"Ravi!" There was as much pleasure as surprise in her voice to see him. Her gaze dropped to the small portable cooler that he was holding. "That for me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Um. Yeah. Brain of a forty year old stroke victim …thought it might be useful and all …yeah?"

"Come in," she invited him and he walked in and put the cooler down on the coffee table. "Sorry if the brain has been making things so awkward between us, Ravi. You know that I - " she apologised.

"No no, it's fine … you know I understand …" he assured her sincerely.

There it was. The incontrovertible truth that made absolutely everything fall into place.

"Yes you do. You've always understood," Liv told him, with a strange smile in her eyes and curving her lips. "Won't you sit?" she asked. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Ravi sat down on the sofa, looking awkward and ill at ease, his dark eyes studying her face closely. "I'm fine. Heading back to work shortly – can't be drinking on the job and all," he told her.

She sat down beside him. "Thank you for bringing me the brain …" she told him, gesturing at the cooler.

"My pleasure," he told her politely. "Look Liv … I just don't want things to be awkward between us … I'm your boss ... we're colleagues … friends and …"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry … you don't need to say anything."

"I like what this brain made you do," he blurted out before he could lose his nerve and Liv's eyes widened in shock.

"Ravi!"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah … I said it … I'm your friend Liv. Always have been – always will … I'd never want to take advantage – "

She stopped his mouth by covering it with hers own and the kiss was sweet and lingering. He rested his forehead against hers and his hand rested against her cheek with great tenderness.

"I liked this brain, too," she told him softly. "Made me see you in a new light … see you properly …. imagine bits of you in a new light," she told him wickedly and he looked extremely self-conscious. Her lips brushed across his, gentle and sweet.

"Liv – you should … " he gestured towards the cooler and she gave a crooked smile and pulled him closer towards her, pushing his jacket from his shoulders. 

"The brain's already worn off, Ravi … this is just plain, boring old Liv …"

Ravi's eyes widened in shock and he allowed Liv to remove his jacket and permitted his own hands to move up to the buttons on her blouse.

"Zombie virus …" she said warningly.

"Uh hullo? You're looking at the guy working on a cure? I know _all_ about the perils of zombie sex … we can just make out a bit," he told her with a grin as she pulled him down on top of her on the sofa. "But only if you're sure …"

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life than how I feel about you, Ravi …" she told him seriously and Ravi was done protesting.

****

fin


End file.
